Mirai Kakehashi
Kakehashi Mirai is a human and the main protagonist of Platinum End. Appearance Mirai is a adolescent male with short brown hair and brown eyes. He's often got a fairly glum expression on his face. He has only been seen wearing his school uniform. On colored covers and pages he is seen wearing a black hoodie covering his head, along with white wings around him. Personality In chapter 1, Mirai was going to kill himself until he met Nasse. He is very monotone before Nasse told him his aunt and uncle killed his family. He now wants to live and be happy. Mirai has shown a reluctance to use the Crimson Arrow to get what he wants. History When he was seven years old, Mirai's family died in an accident. With no other relatives left, he was taken in by his aunt and her family. Though they were kind and treated him like a member of their family at first, they soon began to abuse him. Later, it is revealed that his aunt and uncle plotted the whole accident to get his family's money. Plot Introduction Arc .]] Mirai is introduced sitting in class, with his head on the desk, hearing his classmates talking. After finishing school, he goes to a convenience store. He considers stealing a food item, but returns it before leaving. Upon heading towards a large building, he enters it and goes to the rooftop. Standing on the edge of the roof, Mirai decides to jump, and as he plummets, thinks about his only desire: to be happy. As he falls, Mirai closes his eyes, and begins to wonder where he will go in the afterlife, and if Heaven or Hell even exist. Opening his eyes he sees an angel holding him. The angel reveals she saved him and that she's his guardian. Mirai asks to be dropped, but she refuses and tells him she came to make him happy. Claiming to have given up on happiness, Mirai asks again to be dropped. Refusing to do so, she reveals she knows about his history of abuse after moving in with his aunt and uncle due to the deaths of his parents and younger brother, and that's why she came to give him hope to live. Nasse reveals to Mirai that she ha the ability to give him one of two things: Wings, or The Angel's Arrow. Nasse explains that if Mirai wants freedom, he can choose the wings and travel anywhere he wants and that if he wants to be loved, he can choose the Arrow, which causes anyone who is hit by it to fall in love with him for thirty-three days. Mirai takes a moment to think, then tells Nasse that he will only accept her offer if she gives him both. To his surprise, Nasse agrees, revealing that her asking him to choose was only tradition. When mysterious circles appear on his body, she explains they can summon his abilities. The two land on a nearby building, and Nasse insists that Mirai practice using his Wings to fly. Although Mirai doesn't want to, he eventually agrees, and tries using his Wings. However, Mirai is unprepared for the Wing's speed, and momentarily loses control. As he regains control of his ability, Mirai marvels at his new found power, noting that he has always wanted to fly. Flying across various landmarks all over the world, Mirai eventually lands, and is joined by Nasse, who is amazed to see that he has already mastered his wings. Nasse suggests, to Mirai's surprise, that he could use his Wings to steal anything he wants. Mirai points out the Nasse's suggestion sounds like something a Devil would suggest, but Nasse reveals that Devils do not exist, except inside the hearts of men. To Mirai's shock, Nasse reveals that she knows of his desire to murder his aunt and uncle, and states that this wish could mean that he has devil in his heart too. In response to Mirai's shock, Nasse reveals to him that his aunt and uncle were responsible for his parents' deaths. Mirai is horrified, and Nasse suggests that, if he doesn't believe her, he can use his Angel's Arrow to force them to confess. Arriving at his aunt's home, Mirai uses shoots his aunt with the Angel's Arrow, causing her to instantly fall in love with him. As his aunt begins to flirt with him, Mirai demands to know if she murdered his family. Horrified, Mirai's aunt insists that she did not want to murder Mirai's family, but that her husband insisted on killing them. As Mirai's uncle enters, Mirai's aunt, in tears, turns on him, revealing that he had convinced her to kill Mirai's family in order to take their money. As his uncle tries to silent his aunt, Mirai, in a stupor, asks why he was the only one they did not kill. Mirai's aunt reveals that they did not kill him so that they could receive insurance for taking care of him. Devastated, Mirai angrily begins screaming that people like his aunt and uncle should die. His aunt, hearing Mirai, immediately takes a butcher knife and slits her own throat, to the shock of Mirai and his uncle. Horrified, Mirai wonders what is happening, and Nasse explains to him that it is because he his aunt she should go die after shooting her with his arrow. Mirai begins to suggest calling an ambulance, but Nasse reveals that Mirai's aunt is already dead, and points out another angel arriving to take her soul. Watching his aunt's body, Mirai begins to recall conversations he had with his mother before her death and, in tears, realizes that he wants to continue living, and try to find his own happiness in life. Platinum End Manga: Chapter 1 Three days after his aunt's death, Mirai awakes from a nightmare inside a hotel room that he used his Arrow to acquire. Nasse is worried, but Mirai assures her that he is okay. While Nasse tries to convince him to go outside and find happiness, Mirai takes out all of the money he has, and shows it to her, reminding her that he is only staying in the hotel room because of his Arrow. Mirai reminds Nasse of her suggestion to use his new abilities to steal what he wants, but insists that he would never find happiness in such things. Nasse is puzzled to learn that Mirai doesn't find happiness in stealing, noting that she thought he would like it even more if he had become God so that he could use the powers freely. Mirai, confused, asks what she means by "God". Mirai is shocked to learn that twelve other humans have been selected to potentially become the next God along with their Angel. Although he insists that he believes Nasse, he reveals that he has no desire, or ability, to become God. Nasse reveals that if Mirai does not become an angel, his powers will be taken away, but Mirai tells her that he does not care, and only wants to gain "normal happiness". Mirai admits, however, that he will need money for his plans, and that he may use his Arrow to get a job. He is horrified, however, when Nasse suggests that he use his Arrow to kill his uncle and cousins in order to inherit their money. Mirai insists that if he did such a thing, he would be no different than them, but Nasse points out that his uncle's money was his parents' originally, and he would only be taking back what was originally his. Nasse reveals to Mirai a second, white Angel's Arrow, which immediately kills anyone who is shot with it. Despite Nasse's encouragement, Mirai insists that he will not kill anyone else, and will simply use his red arrow to force his uncle to admit to murdering his parents. Nasse excitedly begins to drag Mirai to the door, announcing that they will make his uncle confess to the murders, but Mirai stops her, telling her that he will go after his high school entrance exams in the morning. As he turns on the TV, Mirai is shocked to see another angel floating above the head of Tonma Rodriguez, a famous actor who is in the middle of being interviewed. Nasse confirms to Mirai that the presence of the angel means that Tonma is another contender to be God. Mirai is disgusted to learn that Tonma has been using his Arrows to force numerous women to fall in love with him, but Nasse tells him Tonma's actions won't affect his eligibility to become God. Nasse also reveals to Mirai that the Angel's Arrow can only be used on a person once, and that if he wants them to continue to love him after the effects of the arrow have worn off, he must get the person to truly fall in love with him. Mirai begins to take pity on the women under his influence, and asks Nasse if there is any way to avoid the Angel's Arrow. Nasse reveals to him that it is possible him to avoid an Angel's Arrow using his Wings, as they allow the user to move faster than the arrow, but that there is no way for normal humans to avoid them. The next day, as Mirai leaves his entrance exams, Nasse complains that he could gain entrance with his arrow, Mirai insists that he wants gain entrance to the school on his own merits. As they walk, Nasse reveals that she knows that Mirai chose to apply to a specific high school because it is where his childhood friend, whom he has a crush on, is attending, but informs Nasse that he will not be using his red arrow t gain her affections. As leaves the high school campus, Mirai overhears a group of girls talking about the mysterious death of Rodriguez.Platinum End Manga: Chapter 2 After using his Red Arrow to force his uncle to confess to the murder of his parents, Mirai obtained all of his parents' money, and bought himself an apartment. While out shopping for groceries, Nasse attempted to compliment him for successfully gaining entrance into the high school of his choice, and for coming up with the idea to force a confession out of his uncle, but Mirai tells her that he can't feel happy about any of it, after hearing about Tonma Rodriguez getting murdered. Their conversation is interrupted by a nearby news broadcast, which is running an interview with the real-life superhero Metropoliman. While watching footage of Metropoliman's exploits, Mirai is stunned to see that Metropoliman using the Angel's Wings and the Angel's Arrow, realizing that Metropoliman is also a God Candidate. He is even more stunned when Metropoliman declares that his mission on Earth is to defeat his twelve enemies from Heaven, realizing that Metropoliman was the one who killed Tonma. Realizing that having Nasse near him will alert any nearby God Candidates to his identity, Mirai orders Nasse to leave his side immediately. After re-watching Metropoliman's interview in his apartment, Mirai decides to ask Nasse to take him off of the list of God Candidates, but Nasse reveals that he will die if he drops out of the running. Changing the subject, Mirai asks about the different Angel rankings, and Nasse explains to him the difference between Special, Level One, and Level Two Angels. Mirai notes that Metropoliman will likely target Special Angels and their candidates first, but decides to attend his first day of high school anyway, rationalizing that he won't achieve happiness (as Nasse wishes) by hiding in his apartment. As he prepares for school, Mirai reminds Nasse to stay away from him, so that the sight of her won't reveal his identity to any other Candidates. Nasse suggests, once again, that he use his Red Arrow on his crush, Saki Hanakago, revealing that using it for such purposes is considered "correct" by Angels. Mirai insists, however, that after seeing the Arrows being used by Metropoliman to kill others, and even using the Arrow to kill his own aunt, that he cannot use however he wants. He also reminds Nasse that using the Arrow in public might alert Metropoliman to his identity, but assures her that he will use the Red Arrow without hesitation if he ever encounters the superhero. Arriving at the school, Mirai's excitement for his new school life is replaced by horror at the sight of an Angel flying above the school. Although he tries to pretend that he doesn't see her, the Angel startles him, causing him to reveal his identity as a God Candidate. Mirai, panicked, asks if the Angel's Candidate is nearby, and the Angel confirms that her Candidate is also a student at Mirai's school, and that she is standing behind him. Terrified, Mirai turns around to find Saki standing behind him. Unable to react in time, Mirai is shot by her Red Arrow.Platinum End Manga: Chapter 3 Abilities *'Wings' - The Wings Nasse gives Mirai lets him have the "Freedom" to fly anywhere in the world. *'The Angel's Arrow' **Red Arrow - The Red Arrow has the power to force anyone who is shot with it to fall in love with the user for 33 days. **White Arrow - The White Arrow has the power to instantly kill anyone who is shot with it. Relationships Nasse At the moment, Mirai is confused by Nasse's motives. They have not shown that much affection for each other. Aunt He hates his aunt for killing his family when he was young and abusing him for so long. Yet he still shows regret for killing her, showing he cares for her life despite the abuse she has shown him. Uncle He hates his uncle for advising his aunt to kill his family, stealing his fathers money, and abusing him. Nasse suggested that Mirai should kill his uncle, but Mirai refused, showing that Mirai somewhat cares about his uncles life. Hanakago Saki Mirai has shown romantic interest in Saki. However, it is unknown how she feels about him. Trivia * Like Yagami Light from Death Note whose given name in kanji is read wrong because of its rare/unusual reading, Mirai's name is written as the kanji 明日 (Ashita, "tomorrow", but read Mirai) instead of 未来 (Mirai, "future"). This is could be author's choice of naming as he created both Death Note and Platinum End manga. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:God Candidates